1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory and an operation method thereof, particularly to a single-gate non-volatile memory and an operation method thereof, wherein the memory can be written or erased with a low voltage and a low current consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
The COMS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) process has been a common fabrication method for ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit). EEPROM is the abbreviation of Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory. In EEPROM, data not only can be electrically written and erased but also will not volatilize after power has been turned off; therefore, EEPROM has been extensively used in electronic products.
A non-volatile memory is programmable, wherein whether the gate voltage is changed or maintained depends the charging state. In erasing a non-volatile memory, the charges stored thereinside are removed, and the gate voltage is restored to the original values. In the conventional non-volatile memories, the operation voltage is usually over 10 volts; thus, not only the required voltage boostering circuit increases the cost, but also the operation after voltage booster consumes considerable current. Further, when the conventional non-volatile memories, especially embedded products, are fabricated with an advanced process, it usually needs many extra procedures, which increases the difficulties and cost of fabrication. Therefore, all the advanced processes are endeavoring to develop a low-voltage non-volatile memory.